


I Never Knew Loving Someone Could Hurt So Bad

by hannernanners93



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: Mal, Evie, and Jay react to the sudden death of Carlos.(This is a way I am coping and it was hard to write but also somewhat cathartic)





	I Never Knew Loving Someone Could Hurt So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the news Sunday of Cameron Boyce's sudden passing. I've never felt such horrible pain over a celebrity dying before. I think the closest I've felt to this is when Cory Monteith passed away. Cameron seemed to be such a joyful, free spirit and I just pray that everyone affected by this tragedy is able to cope in whatever way they know how. The pain I feel is so deep right now. It's like I watched a little brother grow up on TV or something. Of course, I didn't personally know him, but the pain I feel writing this IS real. This is dedicated to Cameron and anyone else who has died at a young age. 
> 
> P.S. Remember: You are so loved. No matter what you're going through, you're going to be okay.

"Don't worry," Mal said, trying to smile as the tears fell down her face, "he'll always be in our hearts." 

Evie slightly smiled, though there were tears falling down her face. "I hope you're right, Mal." She reached out and held her best friend's hand. 

Jay walked behind them and put one arm around each of them, smiling sadly down at the grave of his Carlos. "I know he's with us. He always will be."

The three of them stayed like that for a while, basking in the memory of their friend who was always full of sunshine. They knew in their hearts things would never be the same, but they also knew how much Carlos loved them. They never wanted to leave the place they stood at, feeling as if they were closer to him now, somehow because his body was right beneath them. 

He was the youngest of them. He wasn't supposed to die, not yet, not like this. They all should have grown old together. But things don't happen that way and life isn't fair sometimes. They all knew this as life had been anything but fair to them. But Auradon had given them a second chance, and they were finally happy. But life threw a knife in their backs when their best friend suddenly died. No one knew why or how it happened. They didn't understand. But they also knew even if they understood why this happened, the pain they felt wouldn't go away. As these thoughts ran through their minds, Evie layed her head on Mal's shoulders, who kissed her head and grabbed Jay's hand with the hand that wasn't holding Evie's. 

Eventually, dusk approached and they knew they had to say goodbye to their friend. But they knew, deep in their hearts, the memories they cherished with him, would never go away. His presence on earth with them, had latched onto their hearts and souls and they all knew they were better for knowing them. No one said a word as they quietly walked away from their angel boy.


End file.
